1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and, more particularly, to an image forming apparatus in which the angle of the operating section to the horizontal plane can be changed.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a copying machine as an example of an image forming apparatus. A copying machine 1 has an operating section 3 and an ADF 2 capable of automatically feeding a document on the apparatus. A plurality of documents are placed on the ADF 2, and image forming conditions are input from the operating section 3. The operating section 3 is formed of a liquid crystal panel 3a and an input portion 3b having ten keys, a start button, and the like. The liquid crystal panel 3a displays the current state of the copying machine 1. The image forming conditions such as the number of copies, the copy density, copy magnification, and the like are set from the input portion 3b. 
When the start button at the input portion 3b is pressed, the documents are read from the ADF 2 one by one, and copying is started. The copy sheet is supplied from one of a plurality of trays 4a to 4c, and a copy sheet on which an image is copied is delivered to a delivery section 5. The detailed operation in the copying machine 1 is not directly related to the present invention and is accordingly omitted.
As the operator stands in front of the copying machine 1, he or she looks down the operating section 3 from its oblique front. The height of the operating section 3 is almost equal to the height of the waist of the operator. If the operating section 3 is horizontal, it is oblique from the operator, and he cannot see it easily. In view of this, conventionally, the operating section 3 forms a moderate downward slope toward the front end of the image forming apparatus, so that an angle α of the operating section 3 with respect to a horizontal plane H becomes about 7°. When a light slope is formed in this manner, the liquid crystal panel 3a can be seen easily and the input portion 3b can be operated easily.
Recently, universal design, or “to design products, buildings, and spaces such that as many as possible people can use them”, has been proposed. It is important that an image forming apparatus also be universally designed so a handicapped can use it easily.
The above operating section 3 is based on the assumption that the operator is a non-handicapped person. A handicapped person in a wheelchair cannot see the operating section 3 easily partly because its height is close to his eye level.
It is therefore desired that the angle (the angle a in FIG. 1) of the operating section 3 be increased for the sake of the handicapped person. To meet this demand, the operating section 3 may be designed such that its angle can be changed. More specifically, the entire operating section 3 may be formed pivotal.
The operating section 3, however, is at the front end face of the image forming apparatus. When relocating the image forming apparatus, it is done so by placing hands to the two ends of the operating section 3 and applying a large force to it. If the operating section 3 is pivotal, its strength is difficult to secure. The operating section 3 may not be able to stand the force applied to it during relocation, and may be damaged.